Maneray
Maneray is a small town located on Lake Tyaena. Its serene location is home to the Maneray Academy and the famous Ivory Tower, which can be seen from miles away. Maneray was founded in 214 AR by Minerat Mageblood, a long-lived Elven disciple of Roth Koria. Mageblood founded the Maneray Academy and taught several generations of spellcasters until his death in 313 AR. Map Modifiers Corruption There are few leaders in Maneray with enough power to be corrupted. Most of its residents are simply farmers, merchants, students, and professors at the Academy. Bluff check made against city officials susceptible to corruption recieve a -2 bonus, as do stealth checks made to hide in the city. Crime With so few residents, it is hard to commit a crime without the victim knowing who you are. Crime isn't a problem in Maneray. Economy Maneray Anademy's alchemists and arcanologists are frequently creating new and powerful magic devices. As a result, many of Erivale's more enterprising merchants camp out here to try and get in on the ground floor of major inventions. Nevertheless, Maneray remains a small town, without much access to the wonders available in the bigger cities. Base Limit: $1,200 Law Traditionally, the city's cheif executive has been the Archmage of the Academy. Currently, this position is held by Felderin the Wise, a 207 year old Elven Wizard. The Archmage's attention is rarely needed on matters of governance. Maneray has no local taxes, and public services are generally provided by the Academy, and usually by way of magic. Most disputes typically regard matters of property. Lore A town full of academics and absent-minded professors of the arcane arts is sure to produce a great deal of lore. The stories of mystical beasts bursting from the walls of the Academy, temporal distrubances, and other strange happenings are too numerous to count. The city is also home to the most extensive collection of books and knowledge in all of Erivale. Knowledge checks made using the city's resources recieve a +6 bonus. Society While the city's pedestrian class is more humble, the academics often come across as arrogant and demeaning. More than a few are known to relish the intellectual skewering of passers through. Diplomacy checks made to alter the attitude of Academy officials recieve a -2 penalty. Demographics Maneray Academy Maneray Academy was founded in 214 AR by Minerat Mageblood, who taught there for nearly a century. Since his death, the position of Archmage has been held by just 56 people. The current Archmage is Felderin, an Elven Wizard who has held the position for 47 years. The Maneray Academy has three major schools: The Mageblood School of Magic With a focus on the development of spells and magic devices, the Mageblood School of Magic employs 32 professors of the Arcane Arts instructing a student body of 89, making it by far the largest school in the Academy. The Notwen School of Alchemy Named for Isaac Notwen, this schools 9 professors and 24 students study and develop new alchemical creations. It is said that gunpowder was first develop on one of their labs, but was quickly seized by the Alchemy Institute in Blyth. The Dubnar School of History Dedicated the the careful recording and study of history, this school employs 12 professors, 6 scribes and instructs 16 students. Notable Residents Felderin the Wise: Archmage of the Maneray Academy. Sthoma Smathu: The Ivan J. Dubnar Professor of History and Chair of the Dubnar School of History. Pater Luminum: Local cleric and religious leader. Worshiper of Erivan.